In particular, dual flush cisterns have been known for many years and are normally provided with dual flush buttons. The operation of one of these buttons generates a reduced volume flush intended to be used if the lavatory pan to be flushed by the cistern contains urine only, and a full flush to be used otherwise--which is generated by operation of the other button. These buttons are therefore known as reduced flush and full flush buttons respectively.
Hitherto, such buttons have been of essentially the same size and shape and U.S. Design No. 269,202 and Australian Registered Design No. 117,006 illustrate typical examples of this prior art.
There is a sound economic reason for making the two buttons identical in size and shape. This is because a single product is therefore able to be utilised for both buttons. This reduces the cost of preparing moulds and also reduces the cost of inventory for spare parts.
In order to indicate to the user of the toilet which of the buttons operates the full flush and the reduced flush respectively, some form of indicium is normally adhered to the upper surface of the button which constitutes the surface of the button pushed by the user. Normally such indicia take the form of, for example, a full circle to indicate a full flush and a semi-circle to indicate a reduced flush.
One problem with such indicia is that they are not easily able to be seen by persons with imperfect or impaired eyesight. Another problem, for those cisterns located in areas of high usage, is that the indicia may become worn through use, and therefore not constitute a reliable indication to subsequent users. Further, the indicium bearing surface may be damaged by cigarette burns or like acts of carelessness or vandalism.